garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregg Berger
Not to be confused with Greg Berg. Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950) is a voice actor, known for such roles as Grimlock, Skyfire, Long Haul, and others from The Transformers, Cornfed Pig from Duckman, Agent K from Men in Black: The Series (after Season 1), Mysterio and Kraven from the 1994 Spider-Man ''series, Tycoon from ''Disney's Wuzzles, Headmaster Gromble from Ahhh! Real Monsters, and several characters from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. He is also known for his work in video game series, including Spyro, Final Fantasy, Viewtiful Joe, Spider-Man, Kingdom Hearts, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, and Star Wars. Berger has prominently portrayed Odie in animation, along with many other characters. Garfield TV Specials Here Comes Garfield * Pleasure Motors Salesman Garfield on the Town * Ali Cat * Gang Cat #1 * Sly Garfield in the Rough * Ranger #1 * Radio Announcer Garfield's Halloween Adventure * TV Announcer Garfield in Paradise * Cat Announcer * Pigeon Garfield Goes Hollywood * TV Host * Grandma Fogerty * Bob Happy Birthday, Garfield * Announcer Garfield: His 9 Lives * Jester * Scientist #1 Garfield's Babes and Bullets * Burt Fleebish Garfield and Friends Garfield * Herman Post * Floyd * WBOR Manager * Madman Murray * Irving Burnside * Bonzo/Brick * Rudy * Cat Burglar * TV Host (Peace and Quiet) * Mr. Atweiler * Mr. Mystic (Magic Mutt) * Samoan Cat (Monday Misery) * Mr. Rhizome (One Good Fern Deservers Another) * Cowboy (The Lasagna Zone) * Chip Tooth (The Lasagna Zone) * Sakamoto (Yojumbo) * Federico Fettucini * Al (Brain Boy) * TV (Video Victim) * Billy Bob Bo Benson * Stinky Davis * Mediocre Movie Matinee Announcer (Video Airlines) * El Cine Spectacular Announcer (Video Airlines) * Creature (Video Airlines) * Ticket Clerk (Skyway Robbery) * Controller (Skyway Robbery) * Chinese Dragon * Stage Hand (Binky Gets Cancelled Again!) * Harold John * Cactus Josh * Cactus Jeremiah * Regular Guy/Disc Jockey (D.J. Jon) * Alexander Graham Bell (The Great Inventor) * The Masked Mauler (Canvas Back Cat) * Cecil * Frankie (Bride And Broom) * Wilbur Entwhistle * Ghost General (Ghost of a Chance) * Kenny Katnip * Ollie (The Genuine Article) * Venimus * Mr. Escrow * Poppa * Demented Dave's Assistant (Madman Meets His Match) * Dr. E. Darrell Moonunit * Max (Food Fighter) * Crusher Krellman * Creature * Shekitron 3000 (Canned Laughter) * Talk Show Host * Alien Head #2 (Arbuckle the Invincible) U.S. Acres * Orson * Weasel * Wolf * Bernie * Jail Rat (Wanted Wade) * Murray * Orson's Ancestor * Hammerhead Hog * Peanut Butter Monster (Peanut-Brained Rooster) * Captain Ahab * Wade's Guardian Angel * Who * Finagler Fox (Payday Mayday) * The Old Man of the Mountain * Readem * Monster Father (The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody) * Farmer Merv (The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody) DTV Movies * Shecky Garfield Gets Real * Hale Garfield's Pet Force * Odious The Garfield Show * Squeak * Harry * Mr. Cannell * Mama Meany * Mr. Gizzard * Mr. Barker * Announcer for Ratator Pest (A Game of Cat and Mouse) * Ralph * Bernie Blowfish (Underwater World) * Oliver Octavius (Fish to Fry) * Rob the Giant Chicken (Virtualodeon) * Squirrel (Up a Tree) * Professor Walnut (Up a Tree) * Rags (Home For The Holidays) * Freddie Fox * Omar * Albert * Repairman (True Colors) * Announcer (True Colors) * Director * Narrator (Boris the Snowman) * Buckley * Sensei (Little Trouble in Big China) * Dr. Puzzle Professor Garfield * Announcer * Officer Bob * Willard Category:Voice Actor